


No Pain No Gain

by lyraorion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, Genital Piercing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Shower Sex, Smoking, Trans Character, blueballing, i'm sorry all i know how to write is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraorion/pseuds/lyraorion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think I should do what?” McCree hollered. “You... you've got to be joking me,” McCree groaned. “There's no way in hell I'm doing that.”</p><p>Or: McCree gets issued a challenge that he refuses to back down from. The results are pleasing to everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Idea is Formed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the McHanzo discord, especially Faygo_and_cake, Katya, Tea and everyone else for helping me so much w/ ideas!
> 
> Hanzo is trans, McCree is cis
> 
> Note: will be adding tags as I post more chapters

“You think I should do _what_?” McCree hollered. “You... you've got to be joking me,” McCree groaned. “There's no way in hell I'm doing that.”

They were both laid back on the bed, sweat cooling on their skin. McCree was breathing hard, worn out from the last hour and a half. Marks scratched and bitten into his skin bloomed a harsh red across his neck and chest, matching ones dark against the skin of Hanzo's thighs. Hanzo's head rested on his chest, eyes closed and breathing softly. McCree had been tracing his hand along the lines of his tattoo, occasionally stopping to run his hands through Hanzo's hair. However, when the archer had spoken up, McCree's hand froze, face flooded in disbelief. Hanzo glanced up, eyebrow cocked.

“I don't see what the problem is,” Hanzo said with a small shrug. “The benefits far outweigh any negatives.”

McCree shook his head. “I don't know about you, but I ain't of a mind to be shoving needles through delicate places.” He swore he felt a phantom twinge of pain just at the thought of it. Hanzo merely snorted, taking McCree's hand and pressing it between his legs. The metal of his fingers caught slightly against the small titanium rings nestled there – McCree vividly remembered how they kept his mouth occupied not that long before. Right. “Ah... You know what I mean, Hanzo.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “The pain is very brief, Jesse. You have endured worse.”

“Yeah, but I didn't exactly want to!”

Hanzo sat up, shaking his head as he got out of bed. “If you are so adamant against it, that is your choice.” McCree sighed and frowned, watching as Hanzo gathered clothes from the dresser before disappearing into the bathroom.

As the door closed, McCree sighed, running a hand across his face. He heard the water start running, the loudness presumably meaning Hanzo was taking a bath, not a shower. At least that would give him plenty of time to think. There was no way Hanzo was serious about this... right? McCree let out an exasperated groan, knowing that Hanzo wouldn't suggest something like that as a joke. 'He genuinely wants me to get my dick pierced,' McCree mused, still in disbelief. Why? Sure, Hanzo's piercings were fun to play with, but those were through skin, not through something containing thousands of nerve endings. Even the largest one Hanzo had repeatedly told him wasn't through vital tissue, but through the skin above it. There was no way McCree was going through with this.

He had to have a reason for asking though...

He thought for a moment, hand tightening in the sheets before he let out an exasperated sigh, reaching over to the nightstand, picking up his tablet and turning it on. Typing a few words into a search engine, the screen quickly filled with sites, all of which made McCree cringe. Of the results, several were porn sites, one a how-to website saying “How to Pierce Your Own Penis”–'oh hell no'–, and a picture of a... hot dog with a ring in it?

Grumbling in frustration, McCree retried the search, finally coming across a site that was a bit more helpful. He read some of the questions people asked, even viewing some of the photographs people had submitted. 'Huh,' he thought, swiping through the photos. 'These look sorta interesting.' He continued reading through people's accounts, intrigued by some of their commentary.

 **LAShotgunner** : My partner got his done on a dare when we were drunk once. Marched him down to a piercer, got it done that night.

 **Hammertime** : Haha, I cannot imagine that was fun!

 **LAShotgunner** : Oh, no, he cried. It was fun once it healed though. ;D Hits all the right spots, I tell you.

McCree scoffed. Surely if some random drunk guy could go through with it, he sure as hell could handle a little bit of pain, right? As their conversation continued, McCree choosing to skim bits from it and others as well. It seemed like the vast amount of people who got one really enjoyed it–their partners even more so. He always enjoyed the expressions Hanzo made when he played with his rings, enjoying the deep flush and moans he could pull from him with just a few gentle tugs.

Perhaps there was some merit to the suggestion after all...

* * *

 

Time passed, missions happened, and the piercing eventually slipped from McCree's mind. McCree sat at the table of the kitchen, idly munching on some bacon as he browsed on his tablet. Nearby, Jamie and Hana were talking about... something, both of them waving their hands animatedly as they talked. Their noise was almost too hard to think over, McCree frowning as he found himself reading the same line for the third time in a row.

“Would y'all quit your hollerin'–” he started, cutting himself as he caught a glimpse of something glittering in Hana's mouth. He stared for a moment, squinting as he tried to get a better look.

“Something you want, old man?” Hana asked, frowning. “What're you staring at?”

Immediately, an idea popped into his mind. “Hold up, you have your tongue pierced?” McCree asked.

If anything, her frown only increased. “Yeah, what of it?” She blew a large bubble of her gum, snapping it with a pop for emphasis. Next to her, Jamie chuckled, taking the opportunity to reach into the bag of shrimp chips in front of her to steal a handful. “You're not going to lecture me about 'kids these days' while you're the one wearing a dorky cowboy costume, are you?” she asked before glaring at Jamie, whose laughter grew louder.

“No,” McCree emphasized, face unimpressed. It wasn't dorky, it was an homage to heroes of older days! “Just wondering when you got it and where.”

“Oh,” Hana said quietly, blinking in surprise. Then, a grin erupted over her face. “Where I got it? What, you thinking of getting one yourself? No way! You've gotta be like... What, 50? Aren't you too old for that?”

“'Hoggie's got all sorts o' piercings, mate,” Jamie pointed out around a mouthful of chips. “And he's older than ol' McCree here.”

McCree gave them a flat look. “I'm 37. What do you think though?” he said, standing up to lift up his shirt to show off his hairy belly, puffing it out and patting it firmly with a smirk. “Think a navel piercing would suit me?” He burst out in laughter at the horrified expression on Hana's face, the girl covering her eyes with a wail.

“Augh, put it away!” Hana yelled.

Next to her, Jamie just looked puzzled. “... So? 'S just a stomach.”

“He's so... hairy!” Hana screeched. “Why is there so much?!”

McCree just laughed, tugging his shirt back down. He sat back down at the table, taking another bite of his bacon while he waited for Hana to calm down. “I think it'd be sexy,” he added, laughing at her agonized groan.

“You're terrible, you know that?” she grumbled, making McCree chuckle. “But no, I got this done last year back home.”

Well, there went that idea. McCree sighed, shaking his head. “Damn, never mind then. Thanks anyway,” he said, starting to gather his things to leave the room.

“Wait!” she blurted, leaning forward to grab his hand. “If you were... serious–” Hana crinkled her nose, “–I can help you find someplace nearby if you want?”

McCree looked at her for a moment before sighing. “You know what? Sure. I could use the help.”

Giving a little whoop, Hana reached forward and snagged his tablet, fingers lightning quick as she started typing on the screen. “Let's find you someone nearby, certified... Good reviews...” she mumbled as she flicked through results, rapidly blowing bubbles with her gum as she focused. Jamie peered over her shoulder, stealing handfuls of chips as he read the screen and pointed out results. Their animated conversation was strange to watch, the two making an odd pair of friends. It seemed bizarre, that the idol and the weird smelly kid would become so close. Watching them though made it pretty clear that they definitely did work together, frighteningly well at times.

“–Oi, you listenin'?” Jamie said, snapping his fingers in front of McCree's nose to catch his attention.

“Huh?” McCree perked up, looking back at where Jamie and Hana were staring at him, both with grins on their faces.

“I found a place not too far,” Hana said, pushing the tablet back in front of him. He peered down to look at the map, seeing the number of positive reviews on the place. “Open every day, walk-ins welcome. Got a good selection of jewelry too, if you're serious.”

McCree grinned, determination squaring him up as he quickly saved the page. “You're a peach, Hana,” he said, getting up to put his dishes in the sink. “I appreciate the help.”

“No prob, old man!” she laughed.

“Watch it, pipsqueak.”

Once McCree had left the room, Hana shook her head. “He really needs to remember to clear his search history...” she grumbled to Jamie, stealing the bag of chips back out of his hands. “Autofill told me more than I ever wanted to know...”

 


	2. Blue Is Not McCree's Favorite Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a bit of a struggle for me to write, so I'm sorry if things read a little weirdly! I did my best.
> 
> note: I do use clit and describe in detail, so to my trans friends, be careful while reading!
> 
> I'm moving this week and still working on the final chapter, so probably won't have another update for a couple of days!

McCree came back to their quarters some time later, still feeling twinges of pain from earlier. God, but that'd hurt like hell. He'd been shot, stabbed, choked... and that was still some of the worst pain he'd had in his life. At least it was a lot shorter than he expected, just really, _really_ sharp... But he did it. He was the proud owner of a new Prince Albert piercing, steel ring small but thick.

He had to say, Hanzo was right. Despite his hesitation, he admitted that it looked good. Really good. The curved barbell currently in it wasn't super noticeable, but he was assured it wouldn't be too terribly difficult to change out if he wanted something else later. But for now, he still liked how it looked; he'd probably like how it'd feel even more.

He opened the door to the room, spying Hanzo in a soft robe, lying back on the bed reading. “Hey, darlin',” he said, coming in and taking off his gear. “Got a bit of a surprise for you.”

Hanzo glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow, before setting the book down. “It better be worth interrupting my reading.”

“I think you'll like it,” McCree said, carefully tugging down his pants to not jostle the new piercing much. He missed the way Hanzo's eyes widened, too busy focusing on being careful with the fresh piercing. “I took what you said into account... What do you think?” he asked, grin plastered on his face as he tugged his underwear down, revealing the new addition.

For a moment, Hanzo looked speechless. “I... didn't anticipate you actually going through with that,” he said after a minute. “Especially with the healing time involved.”

McCree tucked himself back into his underwear and tugged his pants back up. “You don't sound too excited.”

“Oh, do not think that I don't like it,” Hanzo stated. “It's very appealing. I'm just surprised you'd tolerate celibacy for two months.”

That was the biggest downside to this. “Pffft, that's it?” McCree said. “I've had worse. That's nothin'.”

He could see Hanzo suppressing a grin. “Did they not explain to you the healing involved when you got it done? Or looked it up yourself?”

“Well, yeah, but...”

“Two months is the minimum time recommended before you should resume sexual contact,” Hanzo explained, face clearly amused.

“Well yeah, there's no way I'm doing anythin' like that right now. Fuckin' someone with this fresh sounds miserable–”

“That includes masturbation, Jesse.”

 _Oh._ Somehow, even with all the research he did, he didn't take into account that the restriction included not even being able to touch himself. “Ye of little faith,” McCree scoffed, “I can handle two months without it. Can you?” he challenged.

“Oh, I'm not the one to be worried about,” Hanzo said lightly, picking up his book again and flipping to where he left off. Sensing the conversation had ended, McCree opened the door to leave once more. One foot out the door, Hanzo spoke up again, sultry purr freezing McCree in his tracks.

“It'll be a pleasant image to keep me company tonight.”

McCree didn't have to see Hanzo's face to imagine the expression of mirth on his face. He was doomed.

* * *

True to his intuition, it seemed like Hanzo had made his personal goal to tease McCree as much as humanly fucking possible whenever he could for the next eight weeks. Batting his eyelashes as his lips stretched around cold, wet popsicles; hot lingering kisses enough to pull a moan from the cowboy; changing his clothes in ways that revealed tantalizing expanses of skin normally hidden. Hanzo's arsenal of ways to tease McCree was agonizing.

Not even working out in the public training room was safe. Normally quiet, Hanzo had decided to punctuate his training with grunts and groans from exertion. He would pour water over his face to cool off, drenching his thin shirt and making it stick tightly to his skin. The one time Hanzo mentioned how he'd enjoy a massage to 'work out tightness from his muscles', McCree had to choke out something about seeing Mercy for some painkillers before quickly fleeing, half hard in his pants just from listening to Hanzo's moans with no way to take care of it.

In bed, it was the worst. Hanzo ground against his groin on the regular, excusing it with a chuckle and saying he was “just adjusting to get comfortable.” He'd constantly stretch out, letting the blanket fall so it was just barely covering any skin at all. He had decided that the summer air was too hot, choosing to sleep completely in the nude. Nightly McCree ended up lying awake while Hanzo finally dozed off, keeping still to hide how utterly rock hard he was. Being around him was absolute torture.

The worst of it wasn't the fleeting touches or even dirty words whispered in McCree's ear. No, the worst was the sight currently in front of him.

McCree had left a game of Texas hold 'em with Hana, Jamie, Lucio and Reinhardt to hit the hay. The day had been long and hours of training had taken their toll. The cowboy was exhausted. He looked forward to crawling into bed, enjoying some time with Hanzo before sleep. Passing into the bedroom, he paused. The whole room was hot as a sauna, steam billowing out from the normally closed bathroom door. McCree stepped closer, peeking through the crack.

The steamed glass door did little to obscure the sight of Hanzo on the bench in the shower, head rested back against the tile. His eyes were closed, neck and chest flushed a dark pink. Rivulets of water ran down his chest, droplets gathering on his nipples before travelling down the expanse of his abdomen and legs . His hair was plastered on the sides of his face and neck, and his mouth hung open slightly, the occasional gasp released from his bitten-red lips.

It was one of the most enrapturing, beautiful sights McCree had ever seen.

McCree couldn't stifle the little groan that escaped from him as Hanzo's hand drifted down his chest, pausing to caress and pinch one of his nipples. Hanzo arched his back a little, fingers slightly visible between his legs. McCree watched as Hanzo's fingers played with the jewelry between his legs, rubbing his finger along the titanium bar pierced through his hood. His hand twisted a little, presumably spreading himself apart as he played with the rings. “Ah, _Jesse_ , that's perfect,” Hanzo moaned to himself. His hand dipped to press fingers inside himself. McCree's breath hitched, captivated as Hanzo continued to whisper his name, barely audible over the pattering of the shower stream. His other hand reached up, pinching and tugging on a nipple as he played with himself faster, breaths coming in short gasps.

He paused for a moment, removing the hand between his legs. Time seemed to stop for Jesse as he watched Hanzo replace his fingers with one of the dildos from their collection, thick and ridged. The archer's eyes squeezed shut, loudly moaning as he slowly pushed it deeper inside him. It didn't go in all the way at first; Hanzo had to cock his hips and tilt them back for a better angle as it disappeared inside him. He bit his lip hard, quick breaths breaking into whines as he adjusted. To McCree, it felt like a century standing there as he waited for him to start moving. He ached to reach out to touch him. He felt on fire. Slowly, Hanzo started to move his hand, pulling the thick dildo out of himself before slamming it deep again and again. Each thrust was punctured by a loud moan, face the picture of pure bliss. McCree yearned to tear off his clothes and climb in beside Hanzo to get a better view.

He knew he should probably leave, but McCree couldn't tear his eyes away. Hanzo looked perfect, absolutely goddamn perfect, and McCree's whole body ached to touch him. He yearned to plant kisses along the expanse of his muscled chest, to capture those lips in his own, to pull fevered moans from the man as McCree licked along his body, pushed his fingers inside him, wrought pleasure from every muscle in Hanzo's body until he was shouting his name. He found himself with his hand pressed against the tight bulge in his pants, rubbing his palm against the fabric to relieve some of the pressure. In the shower, the pace of Hanzo's thrusts increased, drawing out gasps as the dildo sank into him again and again. McCree felt like he was going crazy standing here, watching as Hanzo pleasured himself, wishing it was him causing Hanzo's moans and cries. He wished it was him between Hanzo's legs. He yearned to worship his thighs, kiss the breath out of his lungs, tangle his fingers in the archer's hair as they came together.

It had only been six weeks, but McCree was so close to saying 'fuck it' and getting himself off right there in the doorway. It was only the sight of Hanzo's back arching, crying out McCree's name in ecstasy as he came, that stilled his hand.

McCree couldn't tell how long he watched in the doorway. Finally, _finally_ the archer regained his breath, opened his eyes and turning his head to where he finally noticed McCree standing. He cleared his throat. “Ah... Hello, Jesse,” he began, voice slightly rough. The beginnings of a smile stretched across his lips. “I didn't see you.”

“I... uh... I can tell,” McCree managed to choke out. “I'll wait out here until you're done.”

“You will do nothing of the sort,” Hanzo said, managing his voice to come out calm, though his cheeks were still flushed darkly. “I won't be long.” Indeed, his thighs were trembling, still riding out the aftershocks of his first orgasm. “So I suggest you assist me.” McCree's mouth went dry at the commanding purr, familiar tone of voice going straight to his cock.

“Fuck, you know I wouldn't say no to that,” McCree drawled, grinning as eagerness overwhelmed him. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower in a heartbeat, kneeling down in front of Hanzo, already ready and waiting. “Anything you want, darlin.”

“What I want,” Hanzo began, voice hitching as he slowly pulled the dildo out of himself, “Is for you to stop talking and put your mouth to work.”

McCree moaned, resting his hands on Hanzo's thighs. He looked up at Hanzo, who gazed at him with flushed face and pupils blown wide. Lifting up his thighs, he placed Hanzo's legs over his shoulders, nipping and sucking marks along his thighs. “God, darlin', look at you,” McCree purred, “You're gorgeous. Every–” He kissed the scars on ends of his legs. “–damn–” He caressed the backs of Hanzo's knees. “–inch of you,” he sighed, beard tickling at his skin as he kissed the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

“Jesse... Jesse, please,” Hanzo whined softly, lacing his fingers through McCree's hair to tug him closer. McCree moaned, hooded gaze locking eyes with Hanzo. The cowboy almost couldn't breathe, captivated by the man he adored.

“Please what?” He chuckled at the glare Hanzo gave him, arousal taking away any heat from it.

“Do not tease me,” Hanzo murmured, lifting his hips pointedly rather than having to beg.

“Hmm, what'd you say?” McCree said with a smirk. His fingers played with the rings pierced along Hanzo's folds, gently tugging and spreading him wide apart.

Hanzo groaned. “Jesse McCree–” Hanzo's breaths came in soft gasps. “–If you don't suck me off in the next ten seconds, I swear–” His voice cut off into a loud moan as McCree dipped his head, taking him into his mouth and sucking on him hard.

He tasted absolutely perfect; musky and warm, salty but sweet. McCree pressed as much of his tongue against him as he could, looking up to watch Hanzo squirm. Hanzo's fist tightened in his hair, rolling his hips against McCree's mouth. He alternated between licking and sucking at him, pressing his tongue into Hanzo and tugging at the rings with his teeth. The barbell through his hood got special attention, McCree flicking the metal with his tongue as he sucked him off. Hanzo's eyes squeezed shut, lips bitten and swollen. “Look at you,” Hanzo moaned, squirming as McCree paused to nip at his thighs. “It's like you were born to be on your knees–” He choked back a shout. “–To have your mouth on me.” McCree groaned, nodding and bobbing his head faster.

He ran two fingers along his folds, pressing them inside to gather slick. He circled the rim of Hanzo's ass before pushing them inside, one after the other. Hanzo whined, back arching. Slowly, the cowboy started to thrust his fingers as he sucked him off, fingers and tongue both filling Hanzo up. “That's why... _oh_...why you're here, isn't it?” Hanzo said, though his voice wavered. “To be mine to... to use...” McCree could tell the man was becoming a mess, falling apart the longer McCree ate him out. Hanzo's muscles trembled and hand spasmed in McCree's hair as he grew closer to climax.

God, but it was _killing him_ being here between his legs. McCree ached to touch himself, take off the edge from his burning arousal. It had been _weeks_ since he'd last been allowed to come... Hanzo had forbidden him from touching himself at all due to the fresh piercing, and any brief caress or innuendo had him half hard almost immediately. The cowboy's tongue pressed inside him, tasting every inch and every drop of wetness that he could. Eating Hanzo out felt like a final blessing, his last meal before the end, he was so damn desperate.

His cock stood proudly, tip already leaking. His balls were achingly tight. McCree didn't think he'd been harder in his life, and there wouldn't be relief for several weeks still.

A few more determined licks and firm thrust of his hand were enough to send Hanzo over the edge; one final hook of his fingers and the man was tightening around his tongue. Hanzo's thighs clamped down around his head, head tossed back in a scream as he cascaded into orgasm.

Tugging on McCree's hair, he pulled the cowboy up for a searing kiss. It wasn't a graceful one, sloppy as Hanzo planted kisses all over his soaked face. His hands trembled as they travelled down his chest to settle around McCree's thick waist. In that moment, he looked at ease. Instead of a vicious hunter, he seemed sated, ruthlessness exchanged for relaxed. It was mesmerizing. McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo's shoulders, a living support as he rode through the aftershocks.

Finally, Hanzo allowed McCree to reach back and turn off the water. The cowboy reached up to grab the soft towel hanging over the glass door. Hanzo took the towel from his hand with a hoarse “thank you”. He toweled off his hair of the excess water before drying his torso and legs. Wrapping it around his legs, he moved to the edge of the tub and reattached his legs. Once Hanzo had left the bathroom, McCree took the time to compose himself. He got out of the shower and toweled off, then brushed his teeth as a distraction from the raging erection that found no relief. (It was only somewhat successful.)

He took a deep breath as a last ditch attempt at settling himself before going back into the bathroom. Hanzo laid on the bed in a soft pair of pants while he toweled off his hair more thoroughly, prosthetics set aside by the bed. McCree tugged on a pair of boxers before crawling into bed.

When they had started sharing a bed, it had surprised McCree how much Hanzo liked contact. He'd figured the man would be as aloof about his personal space as he was in public, but the man had immediately curled up into McCree's warmth, breathing softly. Tonight was much the same. However, it defied the last few weeks' trend. There was no teasing to make McCree's desperation worse as he waited for the healing period to be over. Instead, Hanzo simply rolled over, wrapped an arm around the cowboy's waist, and rested his head on his chest. McCree pressed kisses into his damp, sweet-smelling hair as Hanzo tangled their legs together. Hanzo let out a pleased little hum, relaxed from the shower and the warm contact.

The room was peaceful, calm. “You're incredible, darlin',” McCree murmured, idly tracing along the lines of his tattoo. Every brush against the dragons made his fingertips tingle.

“You are an unreasonable, ridiculous man for your flattery,” Hanzo said, though McCree could spy a small smile on his face.

“I tried being reasonable. Didn't take to it. So now I'm just bein' honest,” McCree laughed. He laced their fingers together, lifting their hands to kiss Hanzo's palms. “But hell... Seein' you in there like that, it's sure as hell a pretty picture. But just like this? You do things to me I can't describe. Holdin' you here? It's a dream. Wouldn't trade it for the world.”

Hanzo reached up, turning McCree's face so he could place a light kiss upon his lips. It was warm but held no heat, only tender affection. A respite. He held eye contact with McCree for a moment, smiling softly. “I wouldn't trade you, either.” McCree's heart skipped a beat as he wrapped his arms tightly around the archer.

Sometimes the man was aggravatingly stubborn, but times like this were to be cherished.

 

 


	3. Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so damn long to finish, I moved house and then had a hell of a time w/ executive dysfunction @__@ I originally intended this chapter and the next one to be one, but it felt a little better to break them up. No sex in this one! Also any and all mistakes are mine; I edited this one but I have no idea how well I actually caught mistakes.

Thankfully, the next few weeks passed without much trouble. Occasionally, Hanzo would still tease Jesse to the point where the cowboy would blush and grow flustered. Often it resulted in Jesse leaving the room with a paper-thin excuse, clearly needing time to calm down. It'd make Hanzo quietly chuckle to watch Jesse try to hide the tent in his pants, but it wasn't terribly often. He hesitated to admit it, but he was impressed with the patience and self-control Jesse was showing. Especially when Hanzo wasn't immune to Jesse's reactions, either.

Hanzo had to admit, he was ready for the healing period to be over. Watching Jesse get flustered with no form of relief was incredibly entertaining, but he was curious (and a bit excited) to finally see the results of Jesse's new piercing. Hanzo was very surprised when Jesse told him he got it done; he hadn't expected him to actually go through with it without a _lot_ more convincing.

He wasn't going to complain, though. Not at all.

And honestly, the way Jesse had been the last few weeks was sweet, in a way. It was like he had redirected all his frustrations into making Hanzo feel good, instead. Many a night he had spent with his face between Hanzo's thighs, or his fingers buried inside him, kissing Hanzo until he was breathless and boneless on the bed, in the shower, in the rec room when no one was around. On the days neither of them felt like it, Jesse spent evenings just carding his hands through Hanzo's hair, or massaging sore and stiff muscles, the two of them murmuring softly, sweet nothings in the quiet of the night. He was content to simply hold Jesse as they dozed, or to be held in the cowboy's arms while he read.

Perhaps he would treat Jesse to something nice as a thank you.

* * *

 

Jessee arrived back at the Gibraltar base the next day from a two week long mission, along with Morrison, Song and Fawkes. Hanzo met them at the entrance, resting against the wall arms folded, watching Song and Fawkes chatter as they headed toward the mess hall. Both Morrison and Song looked unscathed, but Fawkes appeared to have a black eye in addition to his usual layer of soot and filth upon his skin. Morrison gave Hanzo a curt nod of acknowledgement as he walked past, the archer nodding back as he waited for Jesse to arrive out of the plane. After a few minutes, he emerged, a large duffle bag of supplies slung across his shoulders as he carried two more in each hand.

“I see you are the unlucky one to draw supply duty this time,” Hanzo commented as he walked over, taking one of the bags out of Jesse's hand.

“Thanks, hon',” Jesse said, shifting the bags to adjust to the reduced weight. The cowboy was a bit of a mess. His hair was disheveled (more than usual), and the rolled up sleeve on his right arm showed several scrapes and bruises on his skin. Hanzo had no doubt there were probably a few more bruises hidden underneath his armor and shirt. His chest armor was somewhat scuffed, but the damage could at least be buffed out with a little work. Jesse looked to have a split lip, but it didn't appear to bother him too much as he cracked a tired smile, visibly relieved to be back home.

“How do you get injured this time? The others look relatively unharmed,” Hanzo asked as they headed toward the supply room.

“Got in a bit of a scuffle with a couple of Talon agents. Got caught off guard,” Jesse explained as he punched in the code to the storage lockers.

Hanzo frowned as he set down his duffle bag. “You would do well to be more careful,” he chided. “Tell me you were not off on your own.”

“Concerned about me?” Jesse chuckled, cracking a grin. He crouched down to start putting away supplies back into the locker, taking log as he went of what he was returning. “Don't you worry about me, darlin'. You should see the other guys.”

Hanzo merely hummed, shaking his head slowly. It was just like him to make light of a potentially dangerous situation. “Winston and Ziegler will still want to know about this and look you over,” he said.

Jesse nodded as he continued to sort supplies. “Yeah, was plannin' on doing that once I'm done here.”

“It would do you well to take a shower after that as well,” Hanzo said, scrunching up his nose. “You smell.”

“That ain't too surprising. Hadn't got the chance to shower before we flew back from Paris,” Jesse said, tilting his nose as he raised up his arm. Hanzo saw him grimace, quickly lowering his arm again. “Yikes, worse than I thought...” Hanzo snorted, rolling his eyes. Jesse stood up, stretching as he put the now empty duffle bag in the closet and shut the door.

“Then if you're done, I will leave you and your... fragrant aura. Find me when you're done with your shower,” Hanzo said, turning to leave. He could hear Jesse chuckling behind him, and Hanzo smiled softly as he passed through the door. It was good to have him back.

 

Two hours later found Hanzo sitting on the edge of the bed in their quarters as Jesse stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. The scent of aftershave wafted toward Hanzo's nose, warmth flooding in his chest. The cowboy cleaned up well, he thought, as he watched Jesse tug on a pair of briefs.

“What're you starin' at?” Jesse asked with a smirk, pointedly bending over to pull out a pair of pants from the dresser drawer. Hanzo merely raised an eyebrow at the cowboy's ass on display.

“Just thinking,” Hanzo said. He frowned as Jesse started to tug on a ratty old pair of sweatpants. “No, take those off. You're not wearing those.”

“Beggin' your pardon?” Jesse said, furrowing his brow. “Don't be sassing me over what I'm wearing to relax–”

Hanzo shook his head, waving him off with his hand. “No, no. Put on something nice, we're going out.”

“We are?” Jesse's hand holding the waistband fell slack, face looking puzzled as his pants drooped around his knees. “Where to?”

“I made dinner reservations,” Hanzo explained. “That is, if you wanted to go out–”

“Sure, sounds good to me,” Jesse said, face lighting up in a grin. “We don't get to enough as it is.”

Hanzo smiled softly. “No, we don't.” He stood up, walking over to the closet and handing Jesse a soft, muted plaid shirt and crisp pair of dark jeans. “Wear that instead.”

Jesse laughed, kicking off the sweatpants before stepping into the jeans. “Must be fancy, where we're going.”

“Your perception of ' _fancy'_ concerns me.”

“You just have high standards, I guess.”

“I am dating you, am I not?” Hanzo said with a small chuckle.

“Now I'm not too sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not, hon',” Jesse said, shrugging the shirt on and fastening the buttons.

Hanzo walked back over to him, running his hands down the cowboy's torso to smooth out any wrinkles. Wrapping his arms around Jesse's soft, thick waist, he leaned up on his toes to lightly press a kiss against his bearded cheek. “You clean up nicely,” he began, breathing in the spicy scent of his aftershave, but paused when he spotted Jesse reaching for that _godforsaken belt of his_ resting on the dresser. He lightly swatted his hand out of the way. “–But you are _not_ wearing that horrible thing tonight, or I refuse to sleep with you again.”

Jesse just laughed.

 

The drive to the restaurant wasn't too long, but Jesse had still managed to make himself look disheveled in the short time through traffic. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and wrinkled, a few specks of ashes on his pants by the time he got out of the car. Hanzo ran his fingers through his mussed hair, managing to make him at least presentable. Thankfully, Jesse had agreed to leave the damn belt off for the evening.

“Damn Hanzo,” Jesse said as he took in the outside facade of the restaurant, “You found us a real swell place here.” The steakhouse had a charming exterior, potted plants placed around the door and hanging from the awning above the door. Strings of soft lights lit the large windows, the entrance facing the boardwalk at the edge of the sea. The warm breeze carried the fragrance of jasmine mixed with the delicious smells wafting through the door. Hanzo laughed as Jesse's stomach growled.

Hanzo took Jesse's hand, leading them into the restaurant. Their waiter lead them to their table, placing them in a quiet corner overlooking the ocean. Candles lit the table, soft light enough to illuminate their menus yet not too bright as to detract from the brilliant view. They ordered their drinks and thanked the waiter, settling into their seats.

“So, what's the special occasion, anyways?” Jesse asked as he looked over the menu. “Damn, everything sounds fantastic... Hope my eyes aren't bigger than my stomach,” he laughed.

“Nothing in particular,” Hanzo said, quickly picking out his order and setting the menu aside. He gazed across the table at Jesse, still busy studying the menu. The golden tones of the fading early evening sun made his brown skin glow, highlighting the warm, chocolatey hues in his eyes and hair. Age was treating Jesse well, the slightly wrinkles at the creases of his eyes making his face warm and inviting. Hanzo reached over to lace their fingers together across the table. Jesse looked up, crow's feet crinkling more as he smiled, squeezing Hanzo's hand lightly.

They ordered and soon their food arrived, Jesse's eyes going wide. The waiter set a thick sirloin steak in front of him, roasted potatoes and vegetables steaming, and a glass of bourbon on the rocks rested next to his plate. The plate of seared ahi tuna in front of Hanzo smelled enticing, oyster mushrooms, shallots, and other delicately seasoned vegetables colorfully decorating the plate. He took a sip of his wine and sighed, satisfied as he began to eat.

“Holy hell, Hanzo, you know how to pick a place,” Jesse said after a few moments, eyes closed as he took another bite. “This is one of the best damn steaks I've had in a long time, darlin'.”

Hanzo smiled, taking another bite of his food. He followed it with another sip of his wine. “I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Jesse.”

“I have no idea what I did to get on your good side like this,” Jesse said, wiping some sauce off his lips, “But I'm gonna have to repeat it once I figure it out. Shit, it ain't our anniversary, is it?”

Hanzo merely laughed, shaking his head fondly. “No, Jesse, that isn't for another two months.”

“Damn. Okay, I have no clue. Can I get a hint?”

“Just enjoy your food, Jesse.”

“Ha! No need to tell me twice.”

 

After dinner, they agreed that they weren't quite ready to head back to the base, and instead decided to take a walk along the beach. Four steps onto the sand and Jesse declared that he was “tired of shoes for the moment”, tugging off his boots to wiggle his bare feet in the sand. Hanzo carrying their leftovers in one hand, Jesse carrying his boots in the other, they strolled along the shore, free hands linked, the occasional wave lapping up around their feet.

“Ain't sand gonna screw up your legs?” Jesse asked, gesturing toward Hanzo's feet as he reached into his pockets for a pack of smokes. “ I reckon it's probably not too great for the mechanisms inside.” Hanzo shook his head no, taking out one of his own and lighting it, holding out the lighter for Jesse's cigarillos. “Thanks, sweetheart,” Jesse said, puffing once his cigarillo was lit.

“As long as I rinse them off later, sand is no problem,” Hanzo explained, smoke floating away in the sea breeze. “Does your hand suffer that problem?” He had examined Jesse's prosthetic several times before, noting occasional gaps in the outer casing and some wear in the wrist. Sand causing damage wouldn't be too surprising.

“Sorta. Mostly just gets pretty itchy and irritated if it gets in the socket, but it can occasional make my fingers kinda gritty feelin' when they move.” Jesse shrugged, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke. “But it's not usually too bad.”

“Hmm. Sounds annoying.”

“Yeah, but I'm never at the beach enough to get real bugged about it, and I'm usually enjoying myself too much, anyways.” They found a large log of driftwood, sitting down to watch the sun beginning its dip below the horizon. “Like right now,” Jesse added. He reached out with his hand to rub lightly along Hanzo's back. The archer sighed softly, leaning against Jesse's shoulder, enjoying the sensations of fingers skating along his spine.

“Thank you for accompanying me,” Hanzo murmured, reaching up to turn Jesse's head before softly placing a smoky kiss upon his lips. He closed his eyes, feeling the caress of Jesse's mouth on his, the scruff of his beard tickling along his face. He sighed softly, running a hand through Jesse's hair.

“Always, sweetheart,” Jesse said. “I'm having a hell of a time.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”

The sun dipped slowly below the horizon, sky changing from brilliant pinks to a soft purple as the sky began to darken. The pair made their way back to the car, making sure sand had been suitably brushed off feet before they headed back to the base. The drive was a soft, easy quiet; both of them satisfied and content in each others' company.

 


	4. Come for the Dinner, Stay for the Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely had a lot of fun working on this and didn't think I'd ever be able to write something this long. It was hard, but I enjoyed it! Thank you so much for everyone being so patient with me and helpful while I worked on this! Especially thanks a bunch for friends on Discord who worked me through this and helped me edit <3 You all are delightful.
> 
> Enjoy the ending of this and thanks for reading!

As they got out of the car and headed back inside the base, Hanzo reached out to take Jesse's hand, gently pulling him away from the common areas and toward their quarters. “Hanzo?” Jesse asked, laughing as they made their way down the hall. “You sure are eager to get back. What're you plannin'...?”

Hanzo tugged him into their quarters, shutting the door behind them and locking it. “I've missed you,” he said, voice nearly a purr as he stepped closer.

“So have I,” Jessee agreed, though still sounding a little puzzled. “But I've been gone longer than two weeks before. What's–” Hanzo cut him off, slipping his fingers into Jesse's waistband and tugging slightly.

“Do you know what day it is?” Hanzo asked.

He watched Jesse's face as he thought. He smirked as Jesse paused, eyes widening slightly. Now he was getting it. “It's been almost four months since you got pierced,” Hanzo continued. “How're you feeling?”

Jesse cleared his throat. “Good. I'm good. Doesn't hurt or anything.” Hanzo saw the small flush begin to creep up his cheeks.

“Then I'd say it's time to put it to use. What do you say?”

Jesse's eyes partially closed as he let out a whine. “Darlin', I've been waiting for this for months. _Please._ ”

“That's what I like to hear.” Hanzo chuckled as he tugged Jesse over to the bed, pushing him firmly down onto the mattress. Nimble hands made quick work of Jesse's shirt buttons, the cowboy sitting up to help him toss the shirt aside. They could deal with the wrinkles later. Hanzo leaned down, capturing Jesse's lips in a searing kiss. Underneath him, the cowboy moaned, hands travelling their way down Hanzo's chest as he worked at unbuttoning his shirt. Hanzo nipped at Jesse's lips, slipping his tongue inside as Jesse gasped.

The kiss didn't last long before Hanzo worked his way down, enjoying every gasp and shudder from Jesse as he nipped and sucked marks into Jesse's neck. He loved leaving marks in the cowboy's neck; loved the way he gasped and moaned as each bruise bloomed across his skin.

Hanzo kissed his way down Jesse's chest, humming softly as he listened to Jesse's breaths picking up. He paid particular attention to each bruise and scratch left from Jesse's trip to Paris; licking and kissing each mark he came across. “Let's see what I'll be working with,” he said with a small smirk, unbuttoning Jesse's pants and tugging them and his underwear down in one swift movement. Jesse's cock sprung free from his underwear, already half hard against his thigh.

Steel glinted in the light, the thick ring snugly nestled through the end of Jesse's flushed cock. The polished steel stood out brightly against the dark hair running up his tanned skin, the tip of his cock already a little wet. Hanzo groaned. “You're eager,” Hanzo chuckled, running a finger down the length. He smirked as Jesse whimpered, lifting his hips slightly.

“I bet you've missed this, haven't you?” he asked, hooking his finger through the ring and tugging slightly. Jesse gasped, head tilting back into the pillow as he gripped the sheets tightly.

“Hanzo... Hanzo, please, it's been too long,” Jesse panted. Hanzo lightly wrapped his fingers around him and rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock slowly, making Jesse's breath pick up faster. God, how he missed this. The sight of Jesse falling apart in front of him was gorgeous, and he had barely touched him. Sure, teasing him for months was fun, but oh how he missed the feel of Jesse's cock in his hand, the man turning into a mess in the sheets.

Hanzo was only barely touching him, yet the cowboy was already coming apart under his touch. Jesse tangled his hands into the sheets, eyes squeezed shut as his chest heaved. “Fuck, don't stop, please don't stop,” Jesse whined, panting breaths picking up faster. Hanzo could feel himself growing wetter between his legs just watching him, and he ached to finally have Jesse's cock in his mouth after so long without it.

He squeezed his cock lightly as he leaned down to press a kiss to the underside of the length. He glanced up, smirking as he made eye contact with Jesse. The cowboy's face was flushed, eyes glazed with lust. “I missed having your cock in my hand. Did you miss me touching you?” Hanzo purred, tugging on the ring again, drinking in the soft groans coming from Jesse as he squirmed. “It must have been torture, seeing me get off with no relief for yourself,” Hanzo said. Jesse only moaned in response, breathing shaky, cock already leaking precum. Hanzo squeezed his thigh with his free hand, massaging circles into his skin.

He leaned down, licking his tongue across the tip of the warm metal, tugging the ring with his teeth. Despite being not much contact, Jesse shouted, digging his hands into Hanzo's hair as he came. Caught by surprise, cum splattered across Hanzo's face, thick spurts coating across his lips and face. Did he really just...?

Above him, Jesse panted, thighs trembling. “Shit, sorry sweetheart,” he said after he caught his breath. He reached down, wiping off some of the cum from Hanzo's face. “Didn't think I would that fast...”

“It's fine. It's flattering,” Hanzo laughed softly. “And I'm not done with you yet.” He dipped his head, taking Jesse's cock in his mouth and sucking hard. Jesse groaned loudly, jerking his hips further into Hanzo's mouth. God, how he'd missed the weight of him on his tongue, the musky scent flooding his nostrils. Hanzo moaned, bobbing his head faster as Jesse tangled his hands into his hair. Each stroke of his tongue against Jesse's cock had him squirming and panting, each tug of Hanzo's teeth on the ring pulling a gasp from him.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Jesse whimpered above him. “Darlin', I can't... I can't... ” Jesse panted, “That's too much – _oh fuck–_ I can't take it.” His fingers tightened in his hair and tugged hard, making Hanzo groan around the cock in his mouth. Jesse shuddered, head thrown back into the pillows with a gasp. He looked so good, eyes shut tight and hair strewn everywhere. Hanzo simply hummed, glancing up to watch Jesse fall apart at the seams.

Hanzo occasionally paused to lick and nip at Jesse's thighs. The brief respite from stimulation only made Jesse whine louder when Hanzo returned attention to his cock, licking broad stripes with his tongue. The ring through his cock shone bright, shiny and slick with saliva and cum. “Look at you,” Hanzo purred, pausing to massage Jesse's balls with one hand. That earned him a soft moan, making him smirk. “You're just a mess with how much you want me, how much you're enjoying this.” Jesse weakly nodded and ran his fingers through Hanzo's hair. His grip was slightly shaky against Hanzo's scalp.

“You've been so good, so patient despite how much you've wanted me to touch you,” Hanzo continued. “How should I?” He brushed his hands up his thighs, wrapping two fingers lightly around his cock. “Want me to stroke you, or should I keep sucking you off?” Hanzo chuckled as Jesse whimpered. Hanzo ran a hand down the soft planes of his sweat-slick skin. “Should I fuck you until you can't remember your own name?”

He sat up, moving closer so he could plant kisses along Jesse's neck. Jesse's arms came up to wrap around him tightly, and Hanzo ground down against him. Hanzo let out a little groan, feeling the press of Jesse's cock against his thigh. He shifted so the ring pressed against his clit and shuddered.

“Or...” He leaned close, gently nipping at Jesse's ear, “I could ride you until you come, again and again until I've had my fill. Would you like that?”

“Fuck, sweetheart...” Jesse groaned, breathing hard and fast. “You're killin' me.”

“Is that a yes?” Hanzo leaned up a little, gazing into Jesse's lust-blown eyes.

Jesse nodded quickly. “Yes, yes, _please_ Hanzo, darlin', I need you,” he pleaded, making Hanzo chuckle. He leaned in, capturing Jesse's lips in a scorching kiss with a groan. Hanzo arched as Jesse rubbed circles along his back. The movement made him shift against Jesse's cock, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Jesse nipped and sucked at Hanzo's lips, making the archer groan.

Hanzo shifted his weight so he could straddle Jesse, legs spread across the gunslinger's hips. He glanced down, seeing Jesse's full, thick cock between his legs. He lowered himself down and rolled his hips, each of the rings pierced through his own folds sliding across Jesse's cock. He had missed this so much. The slight tugs of the jewelry made Hanzo moan, his head tilting back in pleasure. _Oh,_ but he felt incredible. Each nudge of Jesse's piercing against the length of his clit made him shiver.

Jesse reached up, pinching and rubbing Hanzo's nipples. Hanzo gasped, each touch on his chest bringing him closer to climax. “Did I say you could touch me...?” he gasped, though he was smiling nonetheless. He reached down to gently run a hand through Jesse's hair.

Jesse just laughed, rolling his hips against Hanzo faster as he continued to tug and pinch at Hanzo's nipples. The thick steel ring nudged against the curved bar pierced through Hanzo's hood and he moaned. Jesse felt so good, so sorely missed after so long. Hanzo wasn't going to last too long at this rate, and judging by the breathless groans coming from the cowboy he wasn't going to last much longer either. He was soaking wet, each slide of Jesse's cock as Hanzo rode him making them both even more slick.

It was only a few more moments of grinding before McCree shouted, body trembling as he came. Thick ropes of cum splattered up across his stomach, and Hanzo could feel his cock twitching against him. Hanzo continued to roll his hips, the slick slide of his hole against Jesse earning a loud moan. “Good. Let's see...” he said, voice shaky. “Let's see... if I can... get you to come again... _ohh..._ one more time...?” Hanzo panted. His hand came up to caress Jesse's cheek, other straying down to play with the cum splattered over Jesse's stomach. He licked clean the tip of his fingers, smirking as Jesse watched his tongue swirl over the tip.

“Like what you see?” Hanzo chuckled, punctuating with a firm thrust of his hips. Jesse shouted, hands roaming down to grip tightly at Hanzo's hips. Hanzo bit his lip to stifle a groan, enjoying the slight pain as Jesse's fingers dug into his skin. He'd probably have bruises there in the morning, but he was okay with that. Underneath him, the cowboy writhed against the sheets. Hanzo hung his head down, watching the silver ring through the tip of Jesse's cock disappear and reappear between his legs, glinting as it rubbed against the length of his thick clit.

Heat pooled in his stomach, feeling himself growing tighter as he tried to clench around a cock that wasn't there. “Jesse...” he groaned softly, leaning down to kiss him. “You feel... absolutely perfect...” Jesse nodded weakly, shivering from overstimulation with each roll of Hanzo's hips.

“Hanzo, I'm...” Jesse gasped out, grip on Hanzo's hips tightening.

“Yes Jesse?” Hanzo encouraged, stroking a hand through the hair on Jesse's chest.

“I... oh, _oh_ _fuck_...!” Jesse gasped, body arching up as he came again, muscles quivering. His cock throbbed with each pulse, cum slick along Hanzo's thighs. Seeing Jesse underneath him, completely wrung out and boneless from pleasure was too much. With a few more rolls of his hips, he was spent. Hanzo let out a loud moan as he finally came hard, muscles tight as he shuddered. Every nerve in his body felt on fire, pleasure sparking through his body like lightning.

Jesse's eyes were still closed as he breathed hard. Hanzo took a moment to catch his breath, gently running his hands down Jesse's arms. “You were so good for me...” he said softly, taking Jesse's hands in his to press kisses against them. He unfastened the prosthetic from Jesse's arm carefully, reaching to set it on the nightstand for him to find in the morning. He massaged around the interface where the prosthetic connected, earning a contented sigh from Jesse. He reached down the side of the floor, finding a discarded shirt to wipe off Jesse's stomach and his own thighs. “You're always good though,” Hanzo said, punctuating it with a light kiss on his lips.

Jesse turned to him, eyes drooping from exhaustion. “Yeah...?” he murmured, finally beginning to come back to himself.

Hanzo nodded. “You are.” He ran a finger through his hair, gently detangling the strands that had become mussed from their activities. Jesse closed his eyes, leaning into the touches. Warmth tingled through Hanzo's fingertips, radiating down to his chest. God, but he loved this man. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Jesse said, rolling over to face Hanzo. “Tired, but good.”

“Do you need anything? Water?” Hanzo asked, earning a shake of Jesse's head. He smiled softly, continuing to stroke a hand through Jesse's hair. He'd missed having Jesse around during that mission, having someone to hold. It had left a hole in his chest, one that was finally filled with warmth once again. Hanzo leaned forward, planting a kiss into his hair. Mingled in with the scent of musk and sex was the sweet tones of shampoo and tobacco and the faint hint salt of sea spray, still lingering from earlier in the evening. It was nice, familiar. Safe.

He finally shifted off Jesse's lap to lie next to him. Unfastening his own prosthetics, he set them down on the floor before tugging the blankets above them. Jesse immediately rolled over, putting an arm across Hanzo's waist. He tucked the blankets up over Jesse's shoulders, wrapping him comfortably. He enjoyed the closeness, feeling Jesse's soft breaths and scratchy beard tickling across his cooling skin. “I'm surprised you got pierced,” Hanzo said after a moment. “You seemed so adamant against it..”

Jesse glanced up at him sleepily. “Did a little research. Seemed worth it,” he said. “And I like yours, so... I reckoned you'd probably enjoy mine.” He smiled at Hanzo.

“It was very pleasurable,” Hanzo agreed, nudging a leg in between Jesse's. “I'd been looking forward to it for quite some time.”

“Me too. Felt like you were trying to kill me some days, with you bein' a tease all the time. Felt fit to burst.” He paused. “Wait, you were?” Jesse asked, perking up a little. “Is that what earlier with dinner was about?”

Hanzo laughed softly. “Some of it, but not entirely.” He brushed a hand across the scruff of Jesse's cheek. He received a skeptical look. “What, I cannot show my partner some appreciation?”

Jesse paused. “Well... I didn't say that, no.” He smiled back at Hanzo, pressing a little closer against him. “But thank you for earlier. And tonight. Was just what I needed.”

“I as well,” Hanzo said.

They laid together, cozy and tangled together. “I'd missed you in Paris,” Jesse said after a moment, fingers idly running along Hanzo's chest. The touches were nice, but light enough that it was merely soothing rather than holding any intent for more. “We should go, just you and me. It's real pretty.”

Hanzo hummed. “A vacation would be nice, if we could find the time.”

“I mean an actual vacation, though. In an actual hotel, not just a safehouse. Find some good food, soft fancy sheets... Bet we could find a real good masseuse too. I know your legs get tired and sore sometimes.”

Hanzo nodded. “I'd like that.”

“Me too,” Jesse said, yawning and closing his eyes. He buried into the sheets, getting more comfortable. “But thank you for earlier. It was nice to come home to.” Hanzo could practically feel the contentment radiating off Jesse. His own heart fluttered as he softly watched Jesse begin to doze off. Whatever Jesse's views on the past and this base, the cowboy considered it home. Considered _him_ part of his home. Hanzo found himself realizing that perhaps, right here in Jesse's arms, perhaps that was becoming his own home, too.

He kissed the top of Jesse's head, closing his eyes. “It is good to have you back.”

Jesse hummed in agreement. “It's good to be back. G'night, sweetheart.”

“Good night, Jesse.”

 


End file.
